


Share

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, there is actual wincest in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men who have been hiding their true feelings for each other whilst trying to sort out their emotions, an accidental spill of secrets, an argument, and a solution neither Sam or Dean stopped to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel eyes flicker from one man to the other, trying to determine which held a higher chance of reciprocated love. There was Dean, his brother, a man with so many layers of personality it made Sam's head spin trying to pick them all apart; not an impossible task, but a challenging one. Then there was Cas, an angel who was, unbeknownst to Sam, just as confused about his emotions as the Winchesters. When said angel looked up at him, Sam returned his gaze to his book. 

Dean was the next to asses his love interests, stealing glances at the two; Sam seemed troubled, which in turn troubled him, and Castiel had a look of confusion on his face. The tension of unspoken words was enough to make Dean want to bolt, but he decided to find out what had gotten the two like this.

"Alright, spit it out. Sammy, Cas, what's got ya so stressed?" 

The two men shifted uncomfortably as Dean took a swig from his bottle of beer, waiting for an answer. 

"Well?" 

"I'm going to bed." Sam announces, standing up.

"Not until I'm done with you. Now spill."

"Dean, no, I-"

"Damnit Sammy, you're always going on about communicating your feelings. Follow your own advice."

"Okay, Fine! I.. I like you as more than a brother, and Cas in the same way. Happy now?"

"Would now be a bad time to say that I'm having the same problem regarding my feelings for you and Sam?"

"Fuck- Cas, Sam... We gotta choose who gets who right here, right now."

Sam looks at Dean with the puppy eyes that always got him his way.

"Can we share?"

"What, like a threesome?"

"If you want... I mean, if you don't that's fi-"

"Threesome it is."


	2. Chapter 2

After Dean confirmed their relationship status, the three existed in silence for a minute or two, the only sound being their breaths. There was a different mood to the air, lighter almost, the restrained feeling they all shared being lifted and replaced with a new freedom. They could now be with whoever they wanted. There was no competition between them; no one got left out.  "What now?" Sam's the first to break the silence. "Bed?" Dean suggests. With a small nod, all three go off to Dean's bedroom, getting situated. Sam layed in the middle of the bed, Dean on one side of him and Cas on the other, so the moose could pull them both close. At some point during the night, after they'd all fallen asleep, Sam ended up laying on his side, facing Cas, who had recently discovered that while sleep wasn't something he needed, it was actually quite enjoyable. The angel nuzzled into him and Sam wrapped his arms around him, leaving Dean isolated and laying on his stomach.

Morning came in the blink of an eye. Dean shifted, reaching out for his brother, and when he didn't feel his prescense he opened his eyes to find him holding Cas close. Completely neglecting him. "I see how it is," He grumbled, getting out of bed.

He made himself- and only himself- coffee. He was on his third and final cup when Cas and Sam made their appearance.

"Hey, there you are." Sam smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "Yeah, here I am. Figured I'd just get up and have some coffee since you and Cas seemed to be perfectly happy with each other."

"C'mon, Dean, you know that's not how it is.. We're not excluding you."

"Prove it." 

Sam kisses him firmly, pulling him close. Dean reciprocates immediately, brushing his tongue over Sam's bottom lip, trying to take control of the situation. 

Instead of giving Dean control, Sam calls it off entirely.

The older Winchester whimpers at the loss, and Sam smirks.

"Maybe later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! For those of you following Waking Up, I'm working on the next chapter!(I doubt any of you guys are as this is wincestiel and Waking Up is an angsty destiel mess but)
> 
>  
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, my mom told my dad I'm trans even though I said not to and everything's gone to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely unrelated topic, I'm coming out to my mom as transgender (FtM) tomorrow and I wrote this to distract myself from my impending doom of being ridiculed.


End file.
